


You Look So Precious Now

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Grunkle Ford, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford has Stan trapped in a car. Dark Stancest, Old!Ford/Teen!Stan.





	You Look So Precious Now

Stan had struggled against him first, despite having agreed to Ford’s conditions before getting into the car. It hadn’t taken long for Ford to subdue him; this Stan is just a boy and Ford has years of experience in making sure that his opponent goes down, so now Stan is helpless and trembling in his hands. They are on the backseat on Ford’s car and Ford’s frame covers Stan entirely as he drapes himself over his brother. Ford hadn’t remembered that they were still growing boys at this age; strange how memory fails you sometimes.

“Please just stop!” Stan sounds devastated, but Ford doesn’t take it seriously; even though Stan has lost the fight at this point, he’s still hoping to negotiate his way out of trouble, and now he’s going to act as scared and vulnerable as possible to soften Ford’s heart. “I’ll do whatever you want me to. Anything but this.”

It’s all so convincing, which makes it all the more pity that Stan happens to be up against Ford; he has no intention of sparing any pity for Stan. He grabs the hem of Stan’s white t-shirt and pushes it up, pulling it over Stan’s head and leaving it there. Stan yelps, trying to lash out with his bound hands; Ford grabs him easily from his wrists and pins them under his covered head, moving his free hand down to the front of Stan’s jeans. The touch makes Stan go still; then he starts screaming.

“Be quiet before I drug you,” Ford warns, although he has no reason to worry; this is a soundproof car from the future and no one is going to hear them. The threat makes Stan go quiet for a moment before he starts screaming again, and struggling against Ford’s steely grip on him. Ford just ignores him, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and reaching inside, feeling Stan’s cock and balls through his flimsy underwear. Stan isn’t hard and Ford can’t really be bothered to fix that; if his brother is not planning to enjoy this, then that’s his prerogative. Grabbing Stan from around the waist, Ford starts to maneuver him over onto his stomach, wedging his hips between Stan’s legs.

“Don’t,” Stan says, his voice quiet; that’s a sign that he’s truly afraid, as if his fluttering heartbeat isn’t strong enough a proof of that. “Please don’t.”

Tightening his grip around Stan’s wrists, Ford starts to yank his jeans down, wrapping his legs around Stan’s when Stan keeps fighting back. Despite their earlier struggle, there still seems to be a lot of vigor left in Stan and he keeps squirming against Ford for a long time. But in the end, he is worn out, and Ford can tear his underwear down in order to expose his round, fleshy rump.

“No.” Stan is panting hard, tremors shaking his whole body. “No-”

Ford’s cock is red and stiff by the time Ford is finally able to unfasten his own pants and guide his dick outside, and he takes his time to spread the pre-come that has gathered on the tip over to the rest of his length. He knows that isn’t quite enough, so he spits into his palm and uses it to wet the snug hole between Stan’s buttocks, then presses his fingers inside. Despite his exhaustion, Stan curves like a bow beneath him, his eyes growing wide as he screams once more:

“No!”

Ford lets him scream; taking his own cock into his hand, he guides its plump head to the rim of Stan’s hole, rubbing against it for a while before pressing forward with his hips, pushing inside his brother. Strangely enough, his actual entrance makes Stan go silent, his shrieks turning into soft, choked sounds as Ford keeps pushing, thrusting against his brother until his cock is buried to the hilt within Stan, and that’s when Ford allows his eyes to close for a moment. There it is, he’s done it. He’s inside his brother. They’re-

Stan whimpers when Ford pulls out a bit, only to gag soundlessly again as Ford thrusts back inside. Ford reaches out beneath Stan with his now freed hand, letting it roam over Stan’s chest and stomach and slip between his legs every now and then as he starts to move. Stan’s cock is more firm than soft now, but after giving it a few tugs Ford leaves it alone, choosing to slide his hand up all the way to Stan’s throat, holding him tight from there as he rocks harder and faster into his brother. If Stan hadn’t felt like co-operating before, he deserves no extra attention to now. That’s what Stan deserves.

And Ford? What he deserves is Stan’s body clenching around his cock, hearing his pained gasps and feeling his throat tremble against his palm, knowing that this Stan is never going to forget this. This cock inside him, the face of the man doing this to him. His brother’s face. Ford’s face.

_Know that I will hate you forever._

Stan breaks into sound again when Ford comes inside him, grinding himself against Stan’s ass until his cock stops jerking, until he’s dry. It’s then, and only then, when Ford allows empathy to seep inside him again; he holds onto Stan as Stan tries not to cry, and when Stan does.


End file.
